


If Music Be the Food of Love

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Play on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Music Be the Food of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic: [Windmills of Your Mind](http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/thethomascrownaffair/windmillsofyourmind.htm) by Sting

”Looks like it's Open Mike night.” 

“Uh huh. Well, maybe he's here supporting someone.” Willow was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable with Buffy's announced intention to find out what Giles was up to. Xander couldn't say he blame her – this felt too much like invading G-man's privacy. Personally he though it was a good thing if Giles was out and about: Buffy had made it obvious that she didn't need a Watcher the way she used to, and surely Giles was entitled to a private life?

“Look, Buffy, why don't we - “

“No, just hang on Xander. All I want is to see who he's meeting. He's been all secretive - “

“Yeah but - “

“Secrets and us are seriously unmixy!! What if it's some weird sort of demon that's somehow got him hooked? He might need saving!” He could tell by her tone that she barely believed her own story but he knew he wasn't going to be able to change her mind – he'd already tried several times when she and Willow had turned up at his apartment and asked him if he knew where Giles was going and who he was meeting. He wished he'd not mentioned the direction he'd seen Giles going off in and had felt guilty enough to accompany them in the hopes of slowing them down somewhat, or at least putting the brakes on their more madcap ideas. 

“Somehow I seriously doubt that Buffy!” Ignoring the frowns he was getting from a small group at a nearby table, Xander tried to steer the girls back out of the cafe. 

“Xander has a point Buffy, and – hang on, is that _Oz_?!” “Where?!”

“I didn't realise he was in town.” Pleased at the prospect of seeing his friend, especially now that Oz and Willow had managed to reach a good place and could be friends without too much awkwardness, Xander turned and seeing the shorter man lifted his hand to wave and try to catch his attention. He froze in disbelief, not quite sure he could believe what his eyes were telling him. “Um....”

“I - “ Willow sounded as dumbfounded as he felt.

“Did you guys say you saw Oz? I haven't seen Giles yet – why do you guys look like that?!” Unable to respond verbally or warn Buffy, Xander could only watch open-mouthed as Oz and Giles shared a pretty full on kiss before walking on stage together. Buffy turned too late and missed the kiss but nevertheless, her face showed her shock at seeing her former mentor and her werewolf friend setting themselves up on the two stools in the middle of the stage, guitars sitting in their laps. “What - “

“SSSHH!”

> _Round, like a circle in a spiral_  
>  Like a wheel within a wheel.  
> Never ending or beginning,   
> On an ever spinning wheel 

He definitely felt a bit lost along with any braincells in the labyrinth currently masquerading as his mind. It completely blew him away listening to Giles and Oz singing low and husky as they strummed their guitars, the lyrics of the song and the tone of their voices blending beautifully as his ears were caressed by the sultry music. There seemed very little doubt that they were singing the evocative song to each other – the little glances they kept exchanging, the way their knees kept touching, just the way they seemed to be in their own private bubble. The song they sang was beautiful – slow, meandering yet demanding attention and he was so pleased that for whatever reason neither Buffy nor Willow were speaking. Maybe they were as surprised as he was?

> _Like a clock whose hands are sweeping_  
>  Past the minutes on it's face  
> And the world is like an apple  
> Whirling silently in space.... 

The lyrics made him think of the people they had lost during their time on the Hellmouth, his eyes moistening involuntarily at the sudden sharp pain of being reminded of Jesse who would never have the chance to grow old; all the friends they had lost at graduation and the daily casualties to life in Sunnydale. How could what had seemed to be a love song also be a tribute to all of those they had lost?

> _When you knew that it was over_  
>  Were you suddenly aware  
> That the autumn leaves were turning  
> To the color of her hair 

As the song came to an end, he found himself applauding long and loud along with the other patrons, glad that the standing ovation meant that neither Giles nor Oz saw them there. He grabbed the two surprised girls and pushed them out of the cafe, ignoring their protestations.

“XANDER!! I wanted to talk to him – I never knew Giles could sing and - “

“When did he and Oz – I did see that, right? That was he and Oz before they got up on stage - “

“LADIES!” His sharp tone managed to silence them and taking advantage of their surprise he pushed them both into moving away from the doorway. “Buffy, you can talk to Giles tomorrow. I don't think Giles wanted us to know what he was doing – let's not ruin his moment by demonstrating such a flagrant lack of manners. _Tomorrow_ you can tell him what a bad Watcher he is for hiding part of his life from you – after all, you've never hidden anything from him have you?!” Leaving her open-mouthed and flushed, Xander turned to Willow. “And yes, Willow, that was definitely what you thought you saw before they went up on stage! I for one say good luck to the pair of them as Sunnydale has been far from kind to them. You can berate Oz for following your example and moving on another time.”

“I wasn't going to berate - “ Willow's voice was indignant and Xander winced at the high pitched tone before manfully ignoring her and turning to Buffy just in time to see her realise that she had definitely missed something.

“Giles and Oz?!” Her voice rose slightly at the end of her question and he was glad he'd managed to keep them moving so there was (hopefully) no chance Giles or Oz heard her. “I mean – do _you_ mean – are they - “

“I would say so. But before anyone says something, can I just say that in the spirit of you having dated the officially evil undead, Willow dating a computer demon and turning gay and my honey being a one thousand year old former vengeance demon, I say glass houses and stones.” 

He watched as Buffy digested what he had said, nodding slowly as he saw her taking it in, processing it and finally accepting. He smiled gratefully as she threw her arm around Willow's shoulders, knowing that Buffy's acceptance would go a long way to helping Willow's along.

“Who knew Giles could sing like that?! And he looked kinda sexy – for an older guy!” 

“Well, yes, I always thought so!! And if I'd known that Giles was like that I would have thrown him at Oz ages ago! They **do** share a love of music and didn't them singing together send a shiver down your spine?!” 

“Uh huh, and lower places!” Pleased that he had headed them both off before they could give a knee jerk reaction and potentially tread on what could be a fledging romance that seemed fragile and beautiful, he hummed beneath his breath as he followed them in the direction of home. He couldn't wait to too Anya although he got the feeling she probably knew something was going on – she always seemed to spot these things way before he ever did. 

And he _really_ wanted to find that song on iTunes or wherever as he might just have decided on his choice for their first dance together.....

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
